Anno Domini Mobile Weapons
Anno Domini Mobile Units are mobile suits and mobile armors shown in the fictional universe of Anno Domini timeline of Gundam 00. Mobile suits and mobile armor are fictional mecha. The codes after the name specify in which series/manga that mobile suit actually appeared in: *001 - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 *002 - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 *00M - Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie *00F - Mobile Suit Gundam 00F *00P - Mobile Suit Gundam 00P *00V - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V *00N - Mobile Suit Gundam 00N *00I - Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Celestial Being 1st Generation Gundam *'GN-000 0 Gundam' - 001 **'GN-000 0 Gundam (A.C.D. Colors)' - 002 **'GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam'- 00V 2nd Generation Gundams *'GNY-001 Gundam Astraea' - 00P **'GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F' - 00F **'GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2' - 00F *'GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud' - 00P **'GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F' - 00F *'GNY-003 Gundam Abul Hool' - 00P **'GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F' - 00F *'GNY-004 Gundam Plutone' - 00P **'GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone' - 00F *'GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie' - 00P 3rd Generation Gundams *'GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel' - 00P/00V **'GN-XXXB Black Gundam Rasiel' - 00F *'GN-001 Gundam Exia' - 001 **'GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia' - 00P/00V *'GN-002 Gundam Dynames' - 001 **'GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo' - 00F/00V *'GN-003 Gundam Kyrios' - 001 **'GN-003/ag-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust' - 00V *'GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh' - 001 **'GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos' - 00V *'GN-005 Gundam Virtue' - 001 **'GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical' - 00P 3.5 Generation Gundams *'GN-006 Cherudim Gundam' - 002 **'GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA' - 00V *'GN-007 Arios Gundam' - 002 **'GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon' - 00V *'GN-008 Seravee Gundam' - 002 **'GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G' - 00V *'GN-009 Seraphim Gundam' - 002 **'GN-009 Armed Seraphim' - 002 **'GN-00902 SEM' - 00V Gundam except 00 re-classified as 3.5 generation.Source:Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics sourcebook,original japanese image:[http://a.imagehost.org/view/0963/gen] 4th Generation Gundams *'GN-0000 00 Gundam' - 002 **'GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser' - 002 **'GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword' - 00V **'GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam' - 00V **'GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser' - 00V Future Gundams *'GNT-0000 00 Qan(T)' - 00M *'GN-010 Gundam Zabanya' - 00M *'GN-011 Gundam Harute' - 00M *'CB-002 Raphael Gundam' - 00M Linear Train Industries/Team Trinity * GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins - 001 **'GNW-001/HS-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz' - 00V * GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei - 001 * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei - 001 Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *'VMS-15 Union Realdo' - 001 *'SVMS-01 Union Flag' - 001 *'SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aero Sky Package Type' - 00N *'SVMS-01O Over Flag' - 001 *'SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom' - 001/00F *'SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II "GN Flag"' - 001 *'SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type' - 00V *'SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag"' - 001/00V *'VMS-15 Union Realdo Hover Tank' - 001 Advanced European Union *'AEU-05 AEU Hellion' - 001/00F **'AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium' - 00P **'AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum' - 00P **'AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium' - 00P **'AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type' - 001/00F *'AEU-09 AEU Enact' - 001/00F *'AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type' - 001 *'AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom' - 001 *'AEU-09Y812/A AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom' - 001/00F *'AEU-09Y812/A Saachez Custom AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type' - 001/00F *'AEU-MA07013 Agrissa' - 001 *'AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7' 00P Human Reform League *'MSER-04 Anf' - 001/00P *'MSJ-04 Fanton' 00P *'MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type' - 001/00F/00P *'MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type ' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long Range Shooting Type' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type' - 001/00V *'MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu' - 00V *'MSJ-06YIII B Tieren Kyitwo' - 00P *'MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type' - 002 United Nation Forces/Earth Sphere Federation *'GNX-509T Throne Varanus' - 00V *'GNX-603T GN-X' - 001 **'GNX-603T GN-X ESF Type' - 00V *'GNMA-XCVII Alvatore ' - 001 *'GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron ' - 001 *'GNX-604T Advanced GN-X' - 00V **'GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Deborah Gaeliena Custom'- 00V *'GNX-607T GN-XII' - 00F **'GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword' - 00F **'GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon' - 00F *'GNX-609T GN-XIII' - 002 *'GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X' - 00V *'GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type' - 00V *'GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed' - 00V *'GNX-803T GN-XIV ' - 00M *' GNX-???? GN Flag II ' - 00M A-Laws *'GNX-609T GN-XIII' - 002 *'GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X' - 00V *'GNX-704T Ahead' - 002 *'GNX-704T/AC Mr. Bushido's Ahead' - 002 *'GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron' - 002 *'GNMA-04B11 Trilobite ' - 002 *'GNX-U02X Masurao ' - 002 *'GNX-Y901TW Susanowo ' - 002 Innovators *'CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon' - 002 **'CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin' - 00V **'CBY-077 GN Cannon' - 00P **'CBY-001 1 Gundam' - 00P/00I *'CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam' - 00P/00I *'GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone' - 00F *'GN-XXXB Black Gundam Rasiel' - 00F *'GNW-20000 Arche Gundam ' - 002 **'GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam' - 00V *'GNZ-001 GRM Gundam' - 00V *'GNZ-003 Gadessa ' - 002 *'GNZ-004 Gaga ' - 002 *'GNZ-005 Garazzo ' - 002 *'GNZ-007 Gaddess ' - 002 *'GNMA-Y0001 Empruss ' - 002 *'GNMA-0001V Regnant ' - 002 La Eden *'Shuizai ' - 001 *'AEU-05 AEU Hellion La Endra colors' - 001 Other *'Workloader ' - 001 References External Links *Anno Domini Mobile Suits at Wiki Category:Anno Domini Category:Anno Domini mobile suits